User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 3, Episode 5 Summary
EPISODE 5: Extraterrestrial Girls After Angelic's elimination, the queens gather around the lounge and discuss what went down on the mainstage and in untucked. Everyone is shooketh to see that Angelic is gone as she won the first challenge. Sarah brings up that she is shocked to still be here after the lip sync considering it was Angelic was in the bottom. However most of the girls agree that Angelic's dancing didn't fit the song. Sarah was more sexual, where as Angelic was too energetic. Everyone congratulates Armani on her win. Armani says her win was right. Cookie steps in and throws a bit of shade and says Ariel was robbed. Most people disagree with her, including Ariel herself, saying her win was right and deserving. Slutdrop jumps in and says, "Cookie, why you always tryna start shit?" Cookie responds saying, "I like to stir the pot gurl, why? You don't like confrontation and telling it how it is?" The two get into an argument. The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is to look through a telescope and find as many aliens they can in 1 minute. Aluna, Armani and Cookie find an equal amount of aliens being 4, the three are declared the winners, making them Team Captain's for the main challenge which is to design and build space ships aswell as an outfit for the runway that goes cohesively. After Jake leaves the room the queens get to designing their spaceships, a runway outfit and a name for their spaceship. Team Aluna come up with 'The Black Hole' as their spaceship name, they decide 'Galaxy Extravaganza' as their runway catergory, after they plan everything they leave the workroom and get to making their spaceships. Team Armani come up with 'The Outer Uranus' as their spaceship name, they decide 'Planet Couture' as their runway catergory, after their planning is complete to begin making their spaceship. Lastly, Team Cookie come up with 'The UF-Ho' as their spaceship name, they decide 'Alien Eleganza' as their runway catergory, once their planning is complete they head off and begin making their spaceship. Later on while the girls are beating their mugs and getting ready for the runway, the girls are all chatting with each other, all wondering who is gonna to good and bad. Slutdrop asks Mojito who she thinks will be in the bottom, she replies saying Team Cookie's spaceship looked hideious, plus the name was really basic. Slutdrop agrees with her and says that it will either be our team or Team Aluna in the top. On the runway, Guest Judges include Cher & Madonna. Team Aluna are up first, their spaceship is mainly black, there isn't alot of detail or a structured design on the ship. For their runway looks, Aluna serves an all back catsuit with black eyes and contacts, Melanin wears a bodysuit that sparkles along with a black wig and Sarah serves a purple, blue, pink and glitter look with immaculate detail. Next up, Team Armani, their spaceship has an impressive amount of detail on it, with a spooky design to it. For their runway they each serve a stunning look coloured cohesively to a planet, they also have a planet on their heads. Lastly, Team Cookie, their spaceship is beautiful, but so simple in terms of it being like a typical alien spaceship with a twist. For their runway looks, Cookie serves a spooky look with tentacles and an orb on her head, Ariel serves a red look covered in holes and an antenna on her head, and lastly Kameron shocks everyone with a typical green alien with massive eyes, so tall and covered in green slime. After the runway, Team Cookie is declared the Top Team of the week, Team Aluna is declared the Bottom Team of the week with Team Armani ultimately being SAFE, the safe queens leave the stage and into untucked. During critiques, Cookie is congratulated for making such an amazing spaceship and planning everything so well, Kameron is told how amazing her runway look is, having the judges blown away, Ariel is told that she could have done a tiny bit more in terms of the runway but overall did a great job. Aluna is told how her spaceship didn't look finished and basic, all three girls are also told how their runways also aren't up to par with everyone elses. Sarah is however told that her look out of the three of them is the best, with an impressive amount of detail. Back in Untucked, Team Armani celebrate for pulling out a decent peformance, with Armani saying this challenge in particular was quite difficult. She also says her she thought they did better than Team Cookie, she was honeslty suprised when they were announced as the Top Team. They discuss who they think is going home out of Team Aluna, Slutdrop says if Melanin lands in the bottom, she will send the other bitch home cause she can dance. They all agree that Aluna is most likely gonna be in the bottom. Back on the mainstage, both Cookie and Kameron are declared the WINNERS of the challenge with Ariel ultimately being SAFE. Out of the Bottom 3, Sarah is declared SAFE which leaves Aluna and Melanin in the BOTTOM 2. The two lipsync to 'Materal Girl' by Madonna. Melanin straight off the bat jumps off the stage and starts serving the song, the goes up to the judges panel and back to the runway. Aluna does well but is outshined by Melanin. Melanin finishes the song by doing a spinning kick into a split. She is met with applaudes from the judges. After the lipsync, Melanin stays, while Aluna is eliminated and sashay's away. 8 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts